Freedom Squad (Movie)/Transcript
This is a Transcript for the Freedom Squad Movie Trailer/Transcript (A World Without Danger by Noam Kaniel Plays) Transcript (Lionsgate, Summit Pictures, H-Brothers, DC Comics, Marvel Comics and Albian Pictures) (Freedom Squad) Narrator: Many years ago the hero named, Rockerman is about kill Double Dan and then Double Dan died will Bodi as Rockerman died at the funeral and the heroes will revived him. Narrator: But then New Heroes we're passed down from parent to child and now a new team stands in the vilians way (12 Years Later in tyler's house at acmetropolis) Tyler Klause: So Adagio, what happened to your father? Adagio: He died. Sam Collins: Oh That's Sad Devon Daniels: Yeah It Is Steel: How are we going to revive him? Adagio: WITH THIS! I Give you the reviver it revives it helps it saves humanity Fang Klause: Yeah, All Right! Nate Silvia: All We Have to Do Is Place It In The Lab and We're Good to Go. (Meanwhile at the house) Kristoff: What did you see? Anna: I don't know Elsa: It must be some kind of monster. Olaf: I'm gonna look out the winder (Olaf noticed the Tenga scared him) Olaf Screams (Meanwhile at acmetropolis) Ravi Shaw: It can wait olaf's in trouble come on! The New Freedom Squad Headed Out Adagio: Wait we have to find all the elements to revive my father! Zoey Reeves: First We Deal With the Tengas and Save Olaf then Revive You're Father Don't Worry We'll Be Back in a Flash Tyler Klause: GUYVER SUPERNOVA ENGAGE! Tyler Morphs Into Guyver Supernova Guyver Supernova: And Try Not to Emberass Us While We're Gone? The Team Heads Out All: ACTIVATE BEAST POWERS! Devon, Zoey, Ravi, Nate, and Steel Morph into the Beast Morphers Rangers Fang Klause: So What are the elements to power this reviver thing Adagio: The elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Air, Ice, Thunder and Light Maddie Klause: Ok then let's get working (The Freedom Squad Symbol Spins) (Guyver Supernova Servo and the Beast Mophers Rangers are out in acmetropolis fighting the tengas and saving olaf) Guyver Supernova: All Right let's do this! Zoey Reeves: GET EM! Zoey Fights the Tengas with Tyler as Guyver Supernova Olaf was saved Olaf: YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE!!! Thank You Freedom Squad. Servo: They Don't Call Us the Freedom Squad for Nothing. (Meanwhile at Tyler's House) Adagio: Let's revive my dad! The Freedom Squad revives Bodi Bodi's feeling evil inside Tyler Klause: uhh Adagio what's happening to him? Servo is about to shoot Bodi but he miss Bodi: (Being Angry) I don't know who you are. Tyler Klause: He's Turned Evil Now. Bodi: (Raging) You left me for no reason! Tyler Klause (Raging): OH, BLOW IT OUT YOUR'E BUTT! Tyler Klause (Raging): GUYVER SUPERNOVA, ENGAGE! Tyler Klause Morphs into Guyver Supernova Guyver Supernova: ULTIMATE, VOLCANINC PYRO FIST! Darma: Bodi! (Bodi sees Darma and he had to reform himself for fighting Tyler Klause) Bodi: Tyler Klause, I'm sorry for fighting you. Guyver Supernova: It's Ok I just got so mad and so angry. Bodi's feeling good inside Bodi and Darma kiss Adagio: Dad! Guyver Supernova: Sorry About you're dad adagio he made me so angry Adagio hugs Bodi Adagio: Don't Worry Tyler You Saved Him and I Know it Was an Accident Darma: It's okay Bodi you can see your parents Khampa and Khari: Bodi! You're alive. Bodi: Mom, Dad. Sam Collins: I Invited them here to see you Fang Klause: Yeah we're heroes. Maddie Klause: We're protectors. Tyler Klause: Of Acmetropolis. Zoey Reeves: We Are.... All: THE FREEDOM SQUAD! They noticed Shinnok is taking over Arendelle Shinnok: Finally I Get to Have My Fun in Arendelle and Nobody Can Stop Me! Shinnok Laughs Evily Elsa: Who's that guy? Kristoff: You Didin't Hear Shinnok Came to Arendelle to Take It Over Linnux: I take Elsa's Gloves. Trey: We ripped them up! Shinnok: And now we have some fun. The Darkest Faerie: We're here to kill Pabbie Shinnok kills Pabbie Shinnok: Darkest Faerie If you Will The Darkest Faerie: My Pleasure.